


What Happened in the Shadows

by TheFakeBlondeOne



Series: Who We Married In the Shadows [1]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, Fluff, M/M, Suggestive Themes, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFakeBlondeOne/pseuds/TheFakeBlondeOne
Summary: After a seasonal hiatus, the documentary crew is back and the addition of a new vampire and a major relationship shift begs for more interviews.
Relationships: Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV), Laszlo Cravensworth/Nadja
Series: Who We Married In the Shadows [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799155
Comments: 12
Kudos: 89





	What Happened in the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, it's my first fic ever, hope yall like it.

The camera turns on and points at Nandor who is so giddy he looks like he is about to fall off his seat, close next to him sits Guillermo looking considerably paler than before. "This time off has been very eventful, especially to me and Guillermo relationship-wise.” Guillermo tried to contain his grin, with little success “It is with great pleasure to finally announce that I and Guillermo are officially settled as a married couple," he says as he shows off with an excited grin a marriage certificate in one hand and his Guillermo's hand in the other, the cameraman focuses on the big ornate matching rings. The camera pans to Guillermo who looks at Nandor with a loving smile, fangs visibly peeking out from his lips.

" Guillermo dear and I got married two months ago and we just returned from the moon honey celebration."

"Honeymoon Nandor" corrected Guillermo.

"Yes honeymoon, Guillermo set up the whole thing as a surprise. He rented out a vacation house, very secluded, and it also had a pool so that was fun. I didn't even know what a honeymoon was, but I was delighted with the whole experience, especially the constant sex." Nandor remarked with a wicked tone. Guillermo was visibly embarrassed at his husband's comment and shoved his arm with a soft 'hey'. At that Nandor grinned at the camera like a little boy who just ate all the pizza rolls and kissed his Guillermo’s cheek. 

Noticing the cameraman's reaction, Guillermo cleared his throat and began to talk" I know we should address the big elephant in the room " he said pointing at his fangs" this was Nandor's idea, it was also a sign that he wanted to start a serious life with me." Said Guillermo smiling at his Nandor while softly caressing his husband's arm

" I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Guillermo and I owed him a promise from long ago, and if I couldn't keep a promise to my love, I wasn't worthy of his hand,” stated Nandor seriously while admiring his lover. "He has taken well into the vampire lifestyle, but if he could fix something it's his habit of turning other familiars into vampires." 

"I see myself in them so you know if I can help some of them I will and you know it's good with networking, I have a ton of connections with other vampires now." Nandor gave the camera a little grimace but still kissed his husband’s ringed finger.

“Yes, we were quite surprised at Nandor and Guillermo’s marriage, just because I never thought Nandor had the balls to do it, not because of the whole familiar-vampire relationship. Guillermo is the only person who can handle Nandor, I mean he’s been doing it for over 10 years, but Nandor is a giant shit man when it came to being in a relationship, always afraid to talk it out, never owned up to his behavior, just absolute shit” commented Nadja and Laszlo continued “ We have been there for their highs and lows and I can honestly agree with my wife when I say that Nandor’s attitude in the past in terms of their relationship has been shit.”

“Do you remember Valentine’s Day?”

“Oh yes, that was quite the dispute. However, I must say that after Valentine’s Day Nandor shaped up, but I never thought he was testical enough to go as far as to ask for Guillermo’s hand in marriage. I’m quite happy for them as one married couple to another.”

“And you know I never thought I could get along with Guillermo but, after a while, we just clicked. We run errands together, we decorate the house, and sometimes I help him choose a place to hide the bodies.”

“I quite like the fact that my darling has a friend to spend time with, it's marvelous how friendships form, I wonder what brought you together?”

“Perhaps it is the fact that we both know what it is like to deal with a foolish clown of a husband,” said Nadja with a laugh.

_Camera footage shows Laszlo and Nandor fighting in the fancy room while Nadja and Guillermo try to calm them down, this was unsuccessful as Nandor flipped Laszlo over his shoulder straight into a brocaded armchair, most likely priceless, which broke during the impact. Nadja hissed in anger and Guillermo with a huff went to pick up the chair's remains._

“What do I think about the happy couple? Well I'm delighted that they got married because you know they're my friends and also a lot of marriages go through rough patches but you know rough patches for some are appetizers for me” said Colin Robinson while chuckling,“ Honestly those two don't fight as much as I expected, I think it’s because they had a 10-year head start and there's no more sexual and emotional tension anymore but that isn't a problem for me because I found out a new way to feed. It's simple you know two's a couple three's a crowd."

_The camera follows Colin who quietly observes Guillermo and Nandor having a moment. Guillermo’s back is resting against the wall while Nandor wraps his arms against his waist and begins to whisper sweet things into his ear. Whatever he said Guillermo liked because he put his arms around his Nandor and began to kiss him softly, Nandor response is pulling Guillermo closer to him and kissing him with more force. Colin perks up and whispers to the cameramen “Dinnertime” and in a louder voice he says “Hey guys, what's happening? Oops, did I interrupt something?”. Guillermo and Nandor do not look pleased with all about being interrupted. Guillermo rolled his eyes and proceeded to walk away with Nando at hand, the taller vampire hisses at Colin before leaving._

“After I became a vampire, I thought I would not have to worry about the VanHelsing thing, but some leftover vampires who had a grudge against us decided to pop in and I, uh, took care of it. Not with stakes or holy water because duh, but Nandor has a lot of swords and we have lots of chimneys here so…it still comes naturally to me I guess” ended Guillermo looking a bit grim “I'm not sure if the rest of the guys are comfortable with me um killing vampires, those who harm us of course, but they didn't seem to against it either, we had a meeting and everything.”

“As a powerful warrior I was filled with pride to know my eternal companion protected me with his sword skills. I enjoy training Guillermo with a sword, my former wives did not have an interest in the battle and my children were much too young to learn what I wanted to teach. He already knew how to cut down a body, but he just needed some more precision. It also makes me feel safe to know that we are protected by someone.” commented Nandor looking over his shoulder and adding in a quieter voice, “Don't tell Nadja and Lazlo but a big reason why I vouched to allow Guillermo to keep fighting vampires is that Guillermo looks very attractive when he kicks ass, something stirs deep within me when I see my husband grab a sword and proceed to kill another creature.” A toothy smile appeared on Nandor’s face as he seemed to remember a particular moment that he was particularly fond of.

“Don't let a peep of this get to Nandor, but a reason why we let Gizmo kill other vampiric creatures in the house is that it is a turn on,” said Laszlo to the camera

“Indeed, most of the time he's like a candle you never light you know. He's precious enough not to light on fire but not nice enough to look at all the time, he's just resting in a corner filling up space in the mantle”

“Really the boy is average in looks, except for his posterior, he's got a really nice backside” explained Laszlo while gesturing a butt with both hands.

“Yes, indeed he does, but when he grabs a sword or mace and throws himself at his enemy, I begin to understand why Nandor drools over him all the time.”

“Well like I said, it's his backside”

“It's not only his ass Laszlo! He's like a completely different creature, had I not known him in his life, and you know not married to Laszlo, I would have attempted to make a move.”

“I concur with that statement as well darling.”

The scene changes, the camera shot is now inside Nandor and Guillermo’s room, the walls have Guillermo’s pictures and drawings added, there is also a portrait of Nandor and Guillermo in the wall, and in the middle of the room, there was a bigger coffin fit for two. Next to the coffin stood Nandor getting his hair brushed by Guillermo, but this time Nandor was so lost in the soft hands caressing his hair he forgot to speak. Seeing as Nandor wasn't paying attention Guillermo coughed a bit trying to get his attention until he finally says “Sweetie, it's your turn to talk.”

“Huh? Oh yes” said Nandor surprised “As you can see in the time off-camera things have changed a lot, but after being alive 750 years or so change is very much appreciated. I have to say I have gone through much change myself as well, at the start of this I was arrogant and voluntarily denied myself the ability to love properly. And then Valentine's Day happened…I really hurt Guillermo’s feelings” Nandor pauses lost in guilt “and I got sick at myself for it, so I did what had to be done, what I wanted to be done.”

Guillermo smiles at Nandor’s honesty and hugs him from behind, kissing his shoulder. “Guillermo has changed as well; he is far more confident and less anxious now. He does not stand at being mocked or pushed around anymore; he is what you call a badass. Guillermo is also less innocent” added Nandor with a slight naughty tone.

“Hey, you want to brush your own hair from now on” chuckled Guillermo

“Sometimes in our private time, Guillermo behaves like a saucy little love nymph. All seductive and sensuous, ready to devour me” resumed Nandor with a devious smile

“Nandor!” screamed Guillermo looking at the camera with embarrassment. He dropped the hairbrush on the floor and stomped his way into the coffin but Nandor rushed over and held the lid open before it could be closed.

“Come on now, I meant it as a joke Guillermo dearest, don't get upset!” Pleaded Nandor as he loomed over Guillermo. Guillermo just pouted until Nandor pulled his arm out and started planting little kisses from his fingertips to his neck until Guillermo was left giggling at his husband's attempt to appease him. Completely forgetting the camera Guillermo grabbed Nandor by his face and began to kiss him not so softly this time, Nandor leaned into the kiss so much that he almost fell in the coffin. And then Colin Robinson came in

“Hey, it’s almost sunrise you two better-Whoa guys! Are you still doing the interview or are you shooting an X-rated film !gee-” before he could finish his sentence Nandor hissed violently at Colin Robinson but what really made him leave was Guillermo threatening him with the switchblade he kept under his pillow. Knowing when to stop Colin left the room with a blue flash appearing on his eye.

Finally having some privacy Nandor addressed the camera “Well as Colin mentioned… it’s almost daytime now, I think it's time we wrap this up.” With that Nandor took Guillermo's hand from inside the coffin and was guided to lay next to Guillermo’s side, Guillermo shuffled close to Nandor and laid his head on his shoulder doing so with no intention to slumber. Nandor finally closed the coffin lid and the lights both electrical and candlelight went out. As the daily shooting was ending and the camera crew was heading out the mic picked up the sound of rustling fabric and a soft moan from inside Guillermo and Nandor's room.


End file.
